The catalyzed reaction of alkanols and ammonia to produce mono, di, and trialkyl amines is well known in the art. Typically this is accomplished by the use of a silica-alumina catalyst. Higher alkyl amines often are produced using a hydrogenation catalyst, e.g. cobalt or nickel, deposited upon silica and the reaction carried out in the presence of hydrogen. The following patents illustrate various preparations for the manufacture of alkyl amines using various catalyst systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,092 discloses the preparation of methylamines by the reaction of methanol and ammonia using a highly acidic, dehydrated alumino-silicate catalyst. Rare earth and hydrogen exchange mordenites and zeolites were representative catalysts.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,041 discloses the process for producing C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 alkylamines by the reaction of the C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkanol with ammonia using a shape selective crystalline alumino-silicate zeolite catalyst.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,384,667 disclosed a process for producing primary and secondary amines in preference to tertiary amines by reacting ammonia with an alcohol in the presence of a dehydrated crystalline alumino-silicate having pores of a size to selectively yield the primary and secondary amines. The patent also discloses that the crystalline alumino-silicates can be exchanged with a variety of metal cations.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,805 discloses a process for producing aliphatic amines using a crystalline alumino-silicate of a ZSM-5, 11 or 21 type at temperatures from about 300.degree.-500.degree. C. by the reaction of a C.sub.1 to C.sub.5 alcohol with ammonia.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,475,344 discloses a process for producing amines by the reaction of alkanols with ammonia in the presence of hydrogen. A cobalt containing catalyst is utilized.